


400 words of wand innuendo

by goddesstier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wands, i'm turning this in for a grade in a college class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddesstier/pseuds/goddesstier
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin





	400 words of wand innuendo

Harry Potter has found himself, very much against his will, staring at Draco Malfoy’s crotch. He knows it’s an incriminating position to be in, but he really can’t help himself. Malfoy must have gotten some new, _particularly_ well-fitting robes recently, because Harry could swear he’s never noticed the imprint of Malfoy’s wand in them quite so clearly before. In fact, his robes seem to be so tight over it that Harry wonders how it can be comfortable for him to walk around with his wand pinned so tightly against his body.

But there’s something else Harry can’t help but notice about it; something he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about since the thought first crossed his mind. When Malfoy notices his obvious staring and gives him a quizzical look, he takes the opportunity to ask the question.

“Malfoy, have you always had a wand that’s that comically long?” he asks, trying to insert a bit of a bite into the question to disguise his mounting sense of amazement.

“What, this?” Malfoy replies, the quizzical look turning into a much more characteristic smirk. He reaches into his robes to extract his wand. “Fourteen inches,” he comments as he does so. “Unyieldingly hard.”

Harry can see that quite apparently as he regards Malfoy’s raised wand. It really is a beautiful length of wood, he thinks, almost absentmindedly reaching into his own robes to take out his own. He holds his own raised wand up to Malfoy’s and slowly runs his hand down both lengths, comparing the textures, his own supple wand next to Malfoy’s hard one. Harry feels his wand pulse slightly beneath his fingers at the contact, a few small sparks emitting from the tip.

“Your wand control ability leaves something to be desired, I see,” Malfoy says derisively.

“It does that on its own, and you know it,” Harry responds, removing his hand from around Malfoy’s wand and repositioning his own so that they touch tip to tip. He presses his against Malfoy’s, pointing the tips directly at Malfoy, and watches as Malfoy’s wand this time pulses in response, stronger than Harry’s did, Malfoy’s long, hard wand sending a flurry of white sparks landing all over the other’s face and chest.

Harry’s the one smirking this time, he notes, as Malfoy makes a disgusted sound, protesting at the marks left behind on his no doubt extremely expensive new robes.


End file.
